


I'd Love To Play

by DreamCatcher5784



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), Steven Universe: The Movie - Fandom
Genre: Awesome Steven, Blue Diamond - MENTIONED, Blue Pearl - MENTIONED, Loving Steven, Manipulative Spinel, Pink Diamond - MENTIONED - Freeform, Sleep-Deprived Steven, White Diamond - mentioned, Yellow Diamond - mentioned, Yellow Pearl - mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 12:48:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20817533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamCatcher5784/pseuds/DreamCatcher5784
Summary: Gems didn’t require several hours of rest on a daily basis, but Steven’s human half was currently yearning for it so desperately it hurt.“I’d love to play!”---If the heart-shaped gem acted anything like Steven did for Spinel to Pink Diamond, then could the smallest Diamond really be blamed for her exploitation of Spinel? Because Spinel sure loved this!And she saw no wrong in continuing it, for as long as she wanted! Because Steven was her's now. All her's.(Spinel gets lonely on Homeworld one day, so she goes to visit Steven. And accidentally does something bad. Really bad. And she likes it.)





	I'd Love To Play

**Author's Note:**

> Okay.  
This is a mess. I wrote this because I was bored once. It sucks. But I don't hate it, necessarily. It could have been better but oh well:)
> 
> Please enjoy (if you can).

Spinel chose to leave with the Diamonds.

Truthfully, Steven couldn’t blame the pink gem. The Diamonds held at least some form of familiarity in Spinel’s life, due to her few conversations with them before Pink was given the garden that had housed Spinel from then on. Ever since Steven had met the heart-shaped gem, more dreams of his mother’s past had haunted his slumber so information such as that was just something he knew now.

And Spinel’s short experience on Earth wasn’t a great one anyway. Furthermore, the Diamonds could love the previously abandoned gem better than Pink had and better than Steven now had the time for. With Steven having made sure to halt their constant colonisation of planets, Blue, Yellow and White were nowhere near as busy as they had been in previous years. Sure, they did still had work to do on Homeworld, such as fixing the issue with how the planet was literally falling apart at the seams (how they had missed that for so many millennia was a mystery to the gem-human hybrid), but at least one of them was always free to play with Spinel.

Back on Earth, the damage to the planet’s surface, although catastrophic in Beach City, wasn’t as prominent in other locations. Mostly just a few dying crops here and there as the bio-poison was discovered to be slow-working by Peridot. Beach City had only become as destroyed as it was because Spinel had forced her Injector into the ground so suddenly, and with so much force, that as the poison travelled through the planet’s crust it cracked the earth.

The bio-poison was luckily only a small problem that was quickly solved by the Cluster, which had soaked up all of the pink liquid harmlessly. The more worrying impact that Spinel’s Injector had on the planet were the chasms that decorated Beach City. They were a huge safety hazard and had taken several days to correct with the help of a lot of gems and their supernatural abilities.

But it was done now, and Steven was so exhausted he felt as though he could sleep for decades.

With purple, half-moon bags under his eyes and slow, sluggish movements, Steven warped to the Temple after giving a final wave to the gems in Little Homeworld. They had enthusiastically shouted ‘bye’s and ‘see you later’s that had caused Steven to smile despite his lack of rest in the past week. A glowing, cyan light enveloped the gem-human hybrid, fully blocking his view of the other gems and Little Homeworld.

And then Steven was standing on the warp pad in his beach house. He sighed in contentment at the sight of the interior walls of his home, finally allowing himself to show visible signs of sleep-deprivation besides the obvious physical characteristics. He rubbed at his face in order to keep himself from falling asleep right then and there when he suddenly caught sight of her.

Despite the abundance of pink flowers in the room, Spinel’s magenta outfit stood out in an obvious manner amongst the lighter blue of the glass dome that surrounded the warp pad. The heart-shaped gem was sitting silently beside the triangular, metal doorway on the pale, blue bean bag Connie had become accustomed to using when waiting for Steven to arrive. Spinel had immediately perked up when the warp pad activated and was staring with fascinated eyes at Steven where he stood motionless.

“H – hi.” Spinel weakly offered as she rose to her feet whilst stubbornly avoiding eye-contact with the other gem in the room.

Steven was personally beyond happy to see Spinel. They might not be as close as he was with say Garnet, Pearl, Amethyst, Lapis, Peridot and Bismuth, but Steven considered her as much a friend as he did the other gems. Plus, it was nice to know that Spinel was doing well if her slightly brighter colours were anything to go by.

With less hesitation than Spinel, Steven greeted the gem with a warm smile. He may be excruciatingly tired, but he could always make time for friends. “Spinel? Hi! What are you doing here? I thought you were staying with the Diamonds.”

Steven was certain he hadn’t sounded accusing, at least purposely, but Spinel shrunk in on herself, nonetheless. Her eyes were glued to the floor as she answered; “Y – yeah. I just – I don’t know – came to visit. Sorry – I can go if you want me to.”

Steven frowned. _Spinel had been expecting to be rejected? Just like that?_ With a stubborn determination that overwhelmed the gem-human whenever he saw someone in a bad mood, Steven pushed away the ache in his bones from constant exertion, as well as the sleep deprivation tugging at his mind and straightened his posture in hope that his confidence would become infectious. “No, stay.” He commanded before quickly adding; “Please.”

His smile was only partially strained when Spinel finally looked him directly in the eyes. “O – okay. Do you want to play on the beach? There aren’t any ‘oceans’ like this on Homeworld.” She timidly offered while testing the word _‘ocean’_ by rolling it on her tongue.

Steven wanted nothing more than to sleep. Gems didn’t require several hours of rest on a daily basis, but Steven’s human half was currently yearning for it so desperately it hurt. But Spinel was so sad, and he knew she wasn’t faking because her pupils had shrunk the way they did whenever she was feeling an evenly remotely negative emotion. And he was Steven Quartz – Diamond – Universe.

He be damned if he let someone wallow in their own self-pity if he could do something about it!

“I’d love to play!”

\---

The first time that she did it, it was completely by accident.

At the time, Spinel was completely unaware of what she was doing, so she couldn’t really be blamed, right? The Diamonds were all busy with something or other, and although such an event was rare now, it happened, and there was nothing Spinel could do about it. She just had to entertain herself. She didn’t need company. Definitely not.

But as the pink gem hopped carelessly on top of the Diamonds’ thrones, a wave of loneliness washed over her. Her breathes hitched. Her body was paralysed: frozen while she was mid-air between Yellow and Pink’s throne. Her magenta pupils shrunk to minuscule sizes, while her actual eyes widened to the point it was painful.

Alone. She was alone again. _What if the Diamonds didn’t come back? What if they just left me?_ Alone. For thousands of years. Standing in a garden waiting for them to _return only to discover that they didn’t exist anymore and_ – Spinel momentarily blanked out. She couldn’t _see_ anything anymore. She couldn’t _hear_ anything anymore. She was alone.

Alone.

_Alone. _

_Alone! _

_ALON – _

NO!

Spinel gasped as her eyes flew open. _Open? When did I close them?_ She was met with the pearly-white tiles that coated the ceiling of the throne room in neat lines. She blinked in attempt to make the black dots disappear. In her peripheral vision, the heart-shaped gem could just make out the pink and yellow arm-rests of two of the Diamonds’ thrones.

With a soft groan, Spinel spun around so that her stomach was now on the cold floor of the room rather than her back. She lifted herself up onto her forearms and knees as hot tears rolled down her cheeks and dropped onto the ground. _I’m not alone anymore. I’m not alone anymore._ She repeated that phrase like a mantra, forcing the words to stick in her mind.

Spinel doesn’t know how long she stayed there on the ground, scared and lonely.

Eventually, Spinel managed to calm herself down. With an exasperated sigh of relief, Spinel stood up. She was fine now. She was fine. Spinel then took the time to stretch her sore limbs so that they longer felt so stiff.

The after-effects of her panic attack lingered, though, and Spinel was desperate for a distraction. The Diamonds had taken their Pearls with them to whatever planet they had run off to, so none of those gems would be able to provide her with any company. Spinel wasn’t acquainted with many other gems on Homeworld, and since she wasn’t in the mood to attempt to ignite a friendship with herself and a stranger, there wasn’t much else she could do now but sit and wait for the Diamonds to get back.

Except…

“Steven!” Spinel cheered.

Steven would want to play with her! He said he was her friend. And friends play together! She could go and visit Steven on Earth!

With a bounce in her step, Spinel walked over to the nearby warp pad. Her anxiety was buried beneath the ocean of hopefulness that now came with the thought of the human-gem hybrid, which left Spinel in an unnaturally joyful mood.

\---

Now that Steven stood before her, Spinel was really starting to doubt her confidence. “H – hi.”

“Spinel?” He seemed confused. Surprised. _This was a mistake._ “Hi! What are you doing here? I thought you were staying with the Diamonds.”

Spinel had to stop herself from flinching at the question. What was she doing here? Steven probably had better things to do. He didn’t need her bothersome self there to add to his problems._ Oh, I’m such a burden. What is wrong with me?_

“Y – yeah. I just – I don’t know – came to visit. Sorry – I can go if you want me to.” Spinel offered, completely prepared for the inevitable rejection.

Steven frowned. _Oh no, I’ve upset him. Why do I keep ruining things?_ “No, stay.” _What?_ Spinel stared at him with wide eyes and a confused expression. _He wants me to stay? But I intruded on him in his private quarters! With no warning!_

And then his expression softened. “Please.”

Spinel’s eyes met Steven’s. She searched his eyes for any sign of disgust or annoyance. But she found none. Even the exhaustion painted clearly on his face was easily ignored by the heart-shaped gem when she noticed his smile. It made her want to smile too. “O- okay. Do you want to play on the beach? There aren’t any _‘oceans’_ like this on Homeworld.”

Steven hesitated, his eyes wandering towards the door and the direction of his room. But that hesitation lasted less than a second before he replied with a cheerful; “I’d love to play!”

\---

After that night, Spinel came to visit a lot more.

And every time she did, she would stick to Steven like glue. She didn’t like anyone else because they didn’t do what _he_ did.

As Pink Diamond’s gem created for entertainment, Spinel had gone to many extremities to make her happy. But now, she had someone that did that for her. And it was so, so _satisfying_.

Spinel would drag him to all sorts of places and get him to do all sort of things with her. The best part was that all Spinel had to do was pout her lip or cry a few tears and – BAM! Cue Steven obliging to all of her requests without a second thought. He’d play with her instead of sleep, he’d play instead of reading and so, _so_ much more!

No wonder Pink enjoyed Spinel’s company so much! If the heart-shaped gem acted anything like Steven did for Spinel to Pink Diamond, then could the smallest Diamond really be blamed for her exploitation of Spinel? Because Spinel sure _loved_ this!

And she saw no wrong in continuing it, for as long as she wanted! Because Steven was _her's_ now. All _her's_.

\---

**Author's Note:**

> Quick disclaimer!  
I obviously don't own Steven Universe, so, there's that. 
> 
> But also, I don't think of Spinel as a bad gem. She is actually one of my favourite characters from the show/movie and her depressing backstory really moved me. That said, I also don't hate Pink Diamond for what she did (partially because Steven has her gem and Steven rocks (pun intended)). 
> 
> Anyway, I'd love to hear any feedback or constructive criticism you guys have. I'm always looking to improve my mediocre work! Any requests or prompts would also be greatly appreciated. I can't guarantee I'll write a story based off of them, but they do give me a bunch of inspiration for new fanfictions.


End file.
